BW012: Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Daniela |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Daniela, Karena, Avery, Ann, Kindergardeners, Team Rocket Agent, Dan (Flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Pidove, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Tepig, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Dwebble, Daniela's Deerling, Sunglasses Sandile, Trubbish |local =Nacrene City, Pokémon Day Care |major =Ash receives an egg. Sunglasses Sandile knows Stone Edge. |b1 =Triobadge.png}} is the 12th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot As Cilan gives info to Ash and Iris, they encounter a bunch of children, who are tracked by two women. The children throw dirt at the heroes, though Iris jumps on the fence, dodging the attack. A Pokemon takes Ash's hat and they go away. The heroes are enraged, but the women come an apologize for the attack. The Sunglasses Sandile digs out, then goes back, seeing nothing around. The heroes are at a daycare and admire the eggs. The women are Karena, the owner of the daycare and Daniela, the teacher of the kindegarden class. She explains the children found a Trubbish (the Pokemon that took Ash's hat) in a junkyard and decided to befriend it. Daniela explains that the children brought it to the kindergarden, but Daniela didn't want Trubbish to create garbage (since it likes that). The children were persistent, but Daniela took Trubbish and placed it to the junkyard. However, the children piled up garbage around the treehouse and claimed it as their base. Ash admires this determination, but Iris thinks he is worse than those children. The children named themselves as Trubbish Squad and want to protect Trubbish. Daniela sees they need to clear the junk, but Ash proposes he could talk to the children, as he played such games. Ash climbs up, but the children alert Trubbish, who releases a smell to distract Ash and Pikachu. The children push the junk and „imprison“ Ash and Pikachu. Ash tells Iris he got trapped, who responds to get it together. The children intimidate Ash and Pikachu, using water pistols to soak them. Inside the treehouse, Ash is impressed by the layout. The children are amazed by Pikachu, though the leader with Ash's hat, Avery, orders them not to berfriend with the enemy. Ash replies he does not want to be the enemy, so Avery trusts him and pats Pikachu. Ash warns them Pikachu may zap them if it is pulled around, scaring the children for a second. Ash tells Pikachu can use Thunderbolt, though Pikachu uses that on Ash, electrocuting him. Trubbish tries to look cute, so Ash guesses it does look cute. Avery gives Ash the hat back, who puts it on his head. Team Rocket waits and get approached by the agent (asking when does the train leave as a code), who gives them a suitcase containing a replica of a rock. The agent reports the boss is pleased by their work and leaves. Meanwhile, Ash advises the children to go apologize to the teacher. However, the children reply that they, nor Trubbish, did anything wrong, though the teacher took it back to the junkyard. Suddenly, Trubbish releases a smell. Though the children claim it does not stink, Ash yells out because of the smell. Everyone leaves the treehouse and Ash notices the Sunglasses Sandile that wanted to rescue the Pokemon. Sandile sees Pikachu and uses Stone Edge, hitting Ash. The children throw the mud at Sandile, who retaliates using Stone Edge. Trubbish releases Toxic Spikes, dealing damage to Sandile. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Sandile, followed with Trubbish's Sludge, blasting Sandile off. Ash admits this is all fun and laughs with the children. Daniela and Karina see they need to intervene. They look on the Trubbish Squad, with Ash as a new member. Daniela tells they cannot keep Trubbish and sends Deerling to force it to leave. Ash decides to protect Trubbish, using Pikachu against Deerling. Deerling tackles Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt. Deerling avoids the attack and goes to tackle, but Pikachu dodges. However, Deerling bumps into the junk, which is going to collapse. Karen, Iris and Cilan go to rescue the children, while Daniela tells Avery to move away. Avery does not want to leave Trubbish, though a junk is falling on him. Daniela saves Avery, while Ash and Pikachu are pushing the junk that Deerling bumped into. Trubbish uses Sludge, knocking away the junk that was about to fall, saving everyone. Later, the children apologize to Daniela, as they could've been hurt. Daniela apologizes too, as she did not listen to the children about Trubbish. Daniela decides to let Trubbish stay in the class, while Karen points out the happier Trubbish is, the less it will release the smell. The heroes are surprised as she didn't tell this before, but Karena replies one finds their own way to raise children or Pokemon. At night, the heroes clean up the junk, as Ash knows this is for the children. Next day, Karena gives Ash an egg to care for. Ash accepts the egg and promises he will have a battle with the children. The heroes leave the kindergarden, bidding everyone goodbye. Debuts Character *Daniela *Karena *Avery Pokémon Trubbish Trivia *Coincidentally, this episode's title is near similar in name to ﻿"Here Comes The Squirtle Squad" and appeared in the 12th episode of a season. *Like in "Extreme Pokémon!", Ash received an egg from a Daycare at the end of the episode. *English voice actor Tom Wayland's sons Ben and Henry have speaking roles in this episode. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Sandile *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Trubbish. Gallery The children appear with Trubbish BW012 2.jpg Ash gets hit by some dirt BW012 3.jpg The children retrieved Trubbish BW012 4.jpg The children dragged the junk to surround the treehouse BW012 5.jpg The children detect Ash BW012 6.jpg Ash got hit by dirt BW012 7.jpg The children intimidate Ash BW012 8.jpg Pikachu gets pulled around BW012 9.jpg Pikachu demonstrates his power on Ash BW012 10.jpg Trubbish tries to look cute BW012 11.jpg Trubbish and the children laugh BW012 12.jpg Ash and Pikachu are dazed by the smell BW012 13.jpg Ash and the children come out of the treehouse BW012 14.jpg Sandile got hit by Toxic Spikes BW012 15.jpg Pikachu defeats Sandile BW012 16.jpg The Trubbish Squad won the battle BW012 17.jpg Deerling vs. Pikachu BW012 18.jpg Ash, Pikachu and Deerling push the rubble BW012 19.jpg Daniela saves Avery BW012 20.jpg Karena gives Ash an egg }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg